Let It Shine
by iamnumberfortysix
Summary: *SYOC* 20 years ago was the last time McKinley High had won Nationals in Boston, MA. Shortly after that, Mr. Schue had been forced to shut down glee club. Now 20 years later can Will change that with the kids of his New Directions, or will too much drama get in the way first. Closed.
1. Chapter 1

Beth's POV

I enter McKinley High, not knowing what to expect. I was Beth Fabray-Chocoran, and I was a freshman. I was also shy, and trying to avoid being a victim of being tossed against a locker, or whatever the seniors did to make the freshman feel "welcome".

Avoiding all of the first day back drama, I head to the library. Unlike anyone everyone else in my family, I loved to read. Verne. Baum. Collins. Meyers. I read it. As I pass, I see a showcase, in I see the Glee National Winners. I smile, because, I see my biological mother, Quinn Fabray in it, and I wonder if she had another child aside me. I wonder the same about my father. I wonder if they are even together now. Beside it, I see another group. I didn't know any of them. I had made up my mind. I was going to join glee.

* * *

Sorry the prologue was short, but I imagine that SYOC's usually are. This my first Glee story ever, and I hope it goes well. I don't own rights to Beth, nor any of the other stuff.

**Ships:**

**Klaine (Kurt & Blaine) 3 kids (closed)  
**

**Britana (Brittany & Santana) 2 kids (closed)  
**

**Sugary (Sugar & Rory) 1 kid (closed)  
**

**Finchel (Finn & Rachel) 3 kids ( closed)  
**

**Smarley (Sam & Marley) 3 kids (closed)  
**

**Tike (Tina & Mike) 2 kids (closed)  
**

**Jitty (Jake & Kitty) 1 kid (closed)  
**

**Quick (Quinn & Puck) 2 kids (closed)  
**

**Wemma (Will & Emma) 2 kids (closed)  
**

* * *

Ok rules & application.

-Not all kids will be in Glee.

-Must submit freshman, as well as other grades. (Freshman closed)

-**Must submit boys as well as girls**. **(still need a couple more boys)**

-No one is perfect, so be creative, no one is Kara Kent, aka Super Girl, or Clark Kent, aka Superman.

-I want characters of each sexuality (but beware for the ones that are gay, there may be some violent plot lines somewhere in the story)

-The story will be told in a 2013/14 setting

I will need seniors as well

You may send in students of staff. (Someone asked me in PM, and I figured I would mention it to anyone else would like to do this, you can make up your own app for staff.)

I will send out messages when I choose who gets accepted.

Reviews and follows would be lovely, that way I will know how good/bad I am doing.

Any questions/concerns PM me, and I will do my best to answer.

Have fun :)

* * *

Application.

Name: (First / Last)

Age:

Kid of :

Nicknames (if any, good/bullies) :

Personality:

Grade:

Sexuality:

Appearance:

Clothing Style:

Celebrity look-alike (be realistic, someone around the characters age):

Team / Clubs / Groups:

How did they end up in Glee? (be creative):

Interests:

Favorite tv show(s)?:

Favorite movie(s)?:

Favorite song(s)?:

Describe one of their dates with another character, so I can get an idea of a ship:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Insecurities:

Fears:

Do they have a job? If so where?

(for senior characters) Do they want to attend college?:

If so where? Doing what?

Do they play any instruments? If so, what?

Audition song:

Other songs: (6 max, explain why if you, or a scene that you want)

Plot lines (six max):

Anything else:


	2. G-List

G-List

* * *

Thank you everyone who submitted. A lot of the characters were hard to choose from. I apologize to those of you who I hadn't picked.

Also, I did change a few characters sexualities, and only two I ended up changing the celeb look-alike to. Any characters children, aside

Klaine and Brittana's kids, I am looking at as twins. Since there is a lot of straight characters, I will write a couple of "outside of glee" ships,

because I have already paired a couple of people in my head. Anyways thank you to everyone who submitted.

* * *

Klaine (Kurt & Blaine) 3 kids

Anthony Hummell-Anderson, 15 / freshman / gay / Billy Unger (submitted by danny1993, who is also doing an SYOC which is open)

Alyss Hummell- Anderson, 16 / Sophomore / lesbian / Bella Thorne (submitted by LocalXmusicXJellybeanX)

Alexander Hummel- Anderson, 17 / junior / gay / Logan Lerman (submitted by Linneagb)

* * *

Britana (Brittany & Santana) 2 kids **  
**

-Chloe Lopez -Pierce, 16 / sophomore / bisexual / Lucy Hale (submitted by ALittleDifferent88 )

-Isabel Lopez Pierce, 15 / Freshman / straight / Selena Gomez (submitted by gleerox )

* * *

Sugary (Sugar & Rory) 1 kid

-Silas Flannigan, 17 / Junior / straight / Luke Benward (submitted by peanutbuttertwix)

* * *

Finchel (Finn & Rachel) 3 kids

-Caitlin Hudson, 15 / freshman / straight / Vanessa Hudgens (submitted by IloveheartlandX)

-Gabriela Hudson, 15 / sophomore / straight / Troian Bellisario (submitted by WaffleManiac)

-Edward Hudson, 16 (almost 17) / Junior / gay / Callan Macaufliffe (submitted by Tiggerwithjam)

* * *

Smarley (Sam & Marley) 3 kids

-Daisy Evans, 16 / sophomore / straight / Bethany Mota (submitted by JustBeHappy)

- Winema Rose Evans, 16 / sophomore / Straight, but acts like a stereotypical lesbian / Michelle Williams (submitted by The Jesteress)

-Philip Evans, 17 / junior / Straight, even though most people think he's gay / Kåre Hedebrant (submitted by Linneagb)

* * *

Tike (Tina & Mike) 2 kids

- Ruby Chang, 16 / junior / straight / Hayley Kiyoko (submitted by danny1993)

-Derek Chang, 17 / junior / straight / Ryan Higa (submitted by Miss Amelia Young)

* * *

Jitty (Jake & Kitty) 1 kid

-Isiah Puckerman, 17 / junior / straight / Robbie Amell (submitted by LunaEvanna Longbottom)

* * *

Quick (Quinn & Puck) 2 kids**  
**

-Gwendolyn Puckerman, 15 / freshman / bisexual / Odeya Rush (submitted by Miss Amelia Young)

-Oscar Puckerman, 15 / freshman / gay / Taylor Lautner (submitted by IloveheartlandX )

* * *

Wemma (Will & Emma) 2 kids

- Dominic Schuester, 17 (almost 18) / Senior / straight / Adam Hicks (submitted by The Jesteress)

- Walter Schuester, 16 / Sophomore / bisexual (not open) / Aaron Johnson (submitted by doublem9327)


	3. Intros Part 1

Chapter 1

Intro's – First Day of School

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short, and only three POV's for now, and I hope I did some justice. Tomorrow (Thursday where I am), I don't have any classes, but I do have a big test to study for, so most of my day tomorrow, I will be studying, other than that I will *hopefully* get the rest of POV's done before ASAP.

* * *

[Walter]

"Dad? Do I really have to?" I complain to my father, the Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester.

"Yes, you do, and if you don't, I'll tell your mother what you were really doing over the summer," he tells me, as he meets my green eyes.

"Is this because Dom didn't join? How does he get so lucky?" I ask with a grudge, making sure that my father knew how I really felt.

"Your brother is helping out, but you were caught smoking marijuana," my father begins, as he looks around and makes sure that none of his students sneaked in.

_RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG._ The bell goes off before he could get another word out.

"Es mejor que ir a clase," he tells me in Spanish, as he starts placing books on the desk. I pay attention, only because, now I have no other choice.

"See you after school," I tell him, as I head to my first class of the day: Algebra.

As I round the corner to head to class, I run into a a thin and slender girl who had long wavy brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Sorry," I tell her, and quickly smile, and adjust the straps of my backpack, and try to head for class.

"It's no problem. Honest. I was headed for history before the bell rings, in which, I have like a minute and twenty seconds left, and by the looks of it, I'm going to be late," she tells me.

I try to focus as to where I recognize her from. For now I just shrug it off, and continue headed for class.

"Wally Schuester, you just made it, now get in here, and take a seat. A minute more, and your parents would have heard about this!" Ms. Snow lets me know.

"You mean, you'd walk a hallway and a half to tell my mother that I was late for class?" I ask, knowing that I was getting myself in trouble, if I kept it up.

"Yes, that is exactly it," Ms. Snow tells me. "Now take your seat," she instructs further.

Finally surrendering to the algebra teacher, I take my seat, as she finishes the equation on the chalkboard. While doing this, I try to figure out how I knew the girl I had ran into as I was headed to class. So far. Nothing.

* * *

[Gabriela]

"Hola y bienvenidos a la clase de español, soy señor Schuester," our Spanish teacher Mr. Schuester tells the class, as the final bell rings.

"In translation that means, Hello welcome to Spanish class, I am Mr. Schuester," he tells us. God, this was going to be a boring semester. I mean, why did anyone have to take these classes anyways? It wasn't like I was planning on going to Spain anytime soon.

"Alright today we'll be going over chapter one, and pages forty five through sixty one. I know, it doesn't sound like much, but it can be a lot when you don't know much Spanish," he speaks up, and then he start our forty five minute lesson on Spanish.

The end of class, I head in the direction of my locker so I can ditch my textbooks before my next class, then I see the boy I had run into earlier. A couple of seconds later, my view is blocked by my sister.

"Where you headed Gabby?" she asks me, as she watches a couple of the returning football players walk by.

"Science, study hall, lunch," I start to tell my freshman younger sister, as she plays with her hoodie string.

"I didn't want your entire schedule," she tells me, as she fake punches me.

"So what are you asking for then?" I ask wondering, though, I was sure that I wouldn't have to wonder.

"I was just curious," she tells me, and then catches up to one of the football players.

I finally give up, and start headed to the science department, when once again, I ran into another person.

He had blond hair, and stood six foot one, had blue green eyes.

"What is this? Run into boys day?" I ask sarcastically, as I hadn't noticed that him and I were the only two people in the hallway.

"What?" he asks me sounding confused.

"Never mind. I'm Gabriela, but you can call me Gabby, and you look as though you're looking for some place," I tell him, after I had realized he was the first boy I had introduced myself to today.

"I am actually. I'm looking for the chemistry room," he tells me, as though it would magically show up out of nowhere.

"You're in the wrong sectional of the school. You want to head that way, and take the next set of stairs down, and it's right there," I tell him, as I point him back to where he should have been.

"Thanks. I'm Silas, by the way," he tells me, as he turns and heads to class.

I head in the direction of my next class, and something told me, I wasn't so sure that I had wanted to be in class, but what choice did I have?

* * *

[Anthony]

"Mr. Wing, do you mind if I use the auditorium after class today? Since it's lunch," I ask the theater teacher.

"Not a problem Tony," the plump teacher tells me, as he walks down from the stage.

"Thank you Mr. Wing," I tell him, as he gets ready to leave, and I dig through my backpack, and pull out the script from my backpack, then head back on stage to rehearse the script.

I liked it. I had the main role in my theater classes play, in which, we would be rehearsing for the entire school when we were done.

When I had just gotten done with the main part of my lines, a somewhat boy, standing at five foot seven, and had really dark hair. His hoodie had looked like hadn't changed it in a week, in which, I was guessing he probably had, though it didn't look it. As he got closer, I had noticed he had brown eyes.

"Hi, I was just finishing up, if you'd like to use the stage," I tell him, as I scruff up my hair again.

"No, I was just looking around," he tells me, as his brown eyes meet mine.

"Bow ties?" he asks, as though he had been offended that I had been wearing it. Ok, I admit, like my father, I had a fancy for wearing them, but only when I wasn't wearing plaid.

"I have a thing for wearing them," I tell him, as though it were his business. "I'm Anthony, but mostly go by Tony," I tell him, as though I wanted him to know who I was.

"Eddie," he tells me, though he still didn't like me being in his presence.

"You don't happen to know the play Macbeth, do you?" I ask him, as I show him my script that I had needed to study, aside the _Double, double toil and trouble_ part, but that was only because of _Harry Potter._

"That would be a no, so good luck with that," he tells me, and he turns to exit so he could get lunch.

"Thanks, I guess," I tell him before he officially leaves.


	4. Intros Part 2

Chapter 2

Intro's Part 2

* * *

For anyone who submitted to my story, Danny1993's SYOC 'Return of the Outcasts' SYOC is still open. If anyone is interested.  
Another short chapter, I know. Anyhow auditions comes next, and after that, I promise, the chapters will get longer. I hope anyways, depending  
on how much homework/studying for tests I have to do.

* * *

[Silas]

"Lucas," the teenaged natural curly brown, well almost blond haired teenaged girl beside me, addresses me.

"Umm who's Lucas, because that's not my name," I tell her, as she shuts her locker, though I doubted that she would take knowledge of it.

"The nerd. Loner. Football player. Oh never mind, you would actually see the movie to understand," she tells me, as first bell goes off for the last half of the day.

"Yeah, my name is Silas Flanagan, and I'm still trying to figure out who Lucas is," I tell her, as we walk together. Then I realize that she must be in the same class.

"What class are you headed to?" I ask, as I want to find out.

"Je n'ai classe Française," she tells me in a fake French accent, which just proved she really needed to take the classes better.

"What is your name, I didn't get it when my name got changed to Lucas," I tell her as we approach the language wing.

"I'm Alyss, though everyone seems to think it's Alyssa, which annoys me," she tells me. Then the bell goes off.

"Well I guess your French class is calling," I tell her, just before she slips inside her class, and I was late for mine.

"Mr. Flanagan, you're late, which now puts you in detention," Mr. Harold announces, letting the new students know what could happen if you show up late.

I was off to an interesting year, and I already hated the thought of detention after school.

Then I saw Alyss again.

"So I got detention, because of you," I tell her accusingly, as I meet her hazel-green eyes.

"Sure Lucas Bly, blame me, but it's all on you," she tells me, and then in the distance, I see Gabby again.

"Again with the name, I'm not Lucas, or Lucas Bly, I'm Silas," I tell her, as I start to get tempered and walk away headed for my next class. Classic Literature.

* * *

[Derek]

"Dom," I greet, as I catch up with the boy that coppery red hair cropped short, that had been headed, I guessed, to his mothers office, in the middle of the main hall.

"Oh hey Derek," he greets back, as he pushes some hair out of his face.

Then out of nowhere, as I am about to ask something, a kid had appeared out nowhere, and he had practically ran me over.

"OHMYGODI'MSOSORRYII'MINAHURRYTOGETTOMATHCLASS," the blond hair, blued eyed boy said all at once.

"It's ok. Honest," I tell him, as I knew that if he had run into one of bullies, he would have payed for that, before he had run off.

"Do you have any idea as to who he was?" Dom asks me wonderingly.

"Nope, I haven't seen him before," I tell my best friend honest honestly, as I try to picture the boy from somewhere else.

"So hey umm, what are you doing after school today?" he asks curiously, as the bell rings for the first time, to remind us of our almost last class of the day.

"Nothing that I know of," I tell him, as I stand in the entrance way of my class.

"If you want, I'm helping my father out with glee club auditions, if you want to stop by the auditorium," he tells me, and then slips into his world history class.

* * *

[Isabel]

Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnng! The bell sings out warning us that we have only a few minutes left before we're late.

Of course, being, as I was, I hadn't been paying attention, I was too busy focusing on tonight's football practice.

"Sorry Midget didn't see you there," the dumb jock tells me, as other students pass.

"Sure, you didn't," I retort, as I roll my eyes, and flick some of my hair out of my face, and adjust my backpack straps, and try to move around him.

"If you want to get around, you could just say so, it would be easier," he tells me.

"I would, but I'm sure I would be wasting my breath, whereas, I know how to work around boys, especially ones that can't seem to realize that I'm not interested," I sarcastically tell him, as I meet his eyes.

"Don't worry Shrimp Princess, you're totally not worth my time anyways, oh and for the record, Venus didn't do anything special for you," he tells me, as he surrenders and heads towards his classroom. I already figured that this wouldn't be the last time I would see him, because for some reason, he seemed familiar.

Once I got into my Classic Literature, I found I was the last to enter, and that there was only one chair left, which was in the back of the classroom, who had black, a bit curly hair, and brown eyes.

Before I could take my seat, it was as though, I had been the dumb new kid, who had seemed lost, when Ms. Flynn came into the room.

"Yes, Ms. Lopez-Pierce, that would be your seat in back with Alex Anderson, now if you would take your seat, so we could get started that would be wonderful, that is unless you prefer standing up, which in fact, I know you wouldn't," she tells me. Great, I was officially the student in the classroom.

"Ms. Flynn, what are we reading?" asks another girl in class who had red wavy hair that ended mid back.

"Ms. Evans, you would be happy to know that we are reading _the Grapes of Wrath_ by John Steinbeck," Ms. Flynn announced as she placed the first book on red wavy girls desk.

"I've read it before," she complained.

"Good that means, you'll be ahead of the class," Ms. Flynn objects. "Anyone else read this before?" she asks, as she looks around for hands. Then Alex raises his hand.

"Alright you two are ahead of the class, and everyone else will have a test on the first three chapters of this story," she announces happily, as though this would make her happy to see how many students could fail this test.

Finally forty five minutes later, the boring literature class was done, and so was the first day of school.

"Hey Alex wait up," I call out, as I see him by the classroom door. He looks confused as I catch up to him, as though, he didn't want me to talk to him.

"What do you want?" he asks aggrivated.

"Where are you headed to?" I ask, as I hold my book closer.

"Football. Why you headed out to try for cheer leading?" he asks me sarcastically.

"Well I was going to ask about studying together, but forget it, if you're going to be all grumpy for no reason, and no I wasn't going to try out for the Whore-leaders, even though, my parents were cheerleaders, and then joined the show choir. Yes, I love football, but I have other ideas," I tell him all at once.

"That was good to know, though, I wasn't asking for all of that," he tells me, as he walks out, and doesn't look back.

First day of school, and man, weren't the boys of McKinley High a-holes?


	5. Auditions Part 1

Chapter 3

Auditions Part 1

* * *

[Dom]

I wear my McKinley High football jersey, as I step inside the auditorium with my dad. I hadn't seen Derek yet, but school had just ended.

"How many people do we have on the sign up sheet?" I ask curiously, as I take a seat on the wooden stool that had been placed on the stage, I had guessed, by the theater kids, during class.

"Not many, but there is hope," he tells me hopefully as he smiles, and takes a seat in the front row of the seats.

"You really think so?" I ask curiously. Deep down, I knew he had still wanted me to join, but knew that I would still say _no_.

Then out of nowhere, as though, I had been trying not to think about it, and was trying to actually read one my books that I had read for class, when suddenly Derek's sister, in which, I had secretly never cared for, because she in so many ways unlike her brother.

"Hello Asian Rogue," I greet her, as she comes closer the stage, wearing black skinny jeans, black boots paired with a leather jacket. Her hair had her hair dyed a ginger color, which hadn't really suited her, but I hadn't dared tell her that.

"Shut it Dominic Monaghan," She slightly yells at me.

"Wow, now I'm famous," I respond to her new name she had just given me.

"Not even close, but you don't mind, I have an audition to do, and then I have a knowledge club to get to, and I work tonight for four hours, which is totally beyond the point," she spills, as she walks on stage.

My father, nor I had to ask Ruby Chang's name, we both knew it, and I could tell that my father was debating her or not, being as her mother had been in the glee club when she had attended this school.

"Show me what you've got," I tell her, as I see her take out her acoustic. Since when did she even play guitar? I wonder to myself.

"I'm auditioning with _I'm With You _by Avril Lavigne," she tells us, and positions her guitar.

I'm standing on a bridge

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you

"Thank you Ruby," my father tells her happily.

Ok, I admit it, she did a great job covering Avril, and I think aside her "wannabe bad-ass" attitude.

"Tomorrow 3 0'clock sharp, music room," I tell her, as I finalize my father's decision, whether he had wanted me to do or not.

* * *

[Silas]

I step in now wearing my Princess Bride "I do not think it means what you think it means" t-shirt. I was probably going to get my butt kicked, if anyone got the reference. Don't get me wrong, _the Princess Bride_ was one of my favorite movies, and I was slushied earlier.

"Mr. Schuester," I announce, so I would have his attention.

"Hello," he greets, and then I look up, and noticed Dom, one of his boys.

"I'm Silas Flanagan, and I'm here to audition, as well as serve my detention," I tell him, more in a voice, as to say "I really don't want to be here".

"Say, you Rory Flanagan's son?" he asks, as in hopes that I sang as good as my father had done.

"Yes, sir," I tell him honestly with a smile. At this point, I had really wanted to get going, and then head to the bookstore to hopefully get some work hours in, and finish posting my "staff picks".

"You have your fathers eyes," he tells me.

"Thanks, I tend to get that now and then," I tell him, as I finally head up to the stage to get my audition song done.

"Anyways, I'll be auditioning with Jack Johnson's _Sitting, Waiting, Wishing,_" I tell him, suddenly, as though, I had been planning this for a while.

I saw Dominic hope that I wouldn't the odd number of people who had showed up, and wanted to sing, and sound stoned while performing.

Now I was sitting waiting wishing

That you believed in superstitions

Then maybe you'd see the signs

But Lord knows that this world is cruel

And I ain't the Lord, no I'm just a fool

Learning loving somebody don't make them love you

Must I always be waiting waiting on you?

Must I always be playing playing your fool?

I sing ya songs I dance a dance

I gave ya friends all a chance

Putting up with them wasn't worth never having you

And maybe you been through this before

But it's my first time

So please ignore

The next few lines cause they're directed at you

I can't always be waiting waiting on you

I can't always be playing playing your fool

I keep playing your part

But it's not my scene

Won't this plot not twist?

I've had enough mystery.

Keep building me up, then shooting me down

Well I'm already down

Just wait a minute

Just sitting waiting

Just wait a minute

Just sitting waiting

Well if I was in your position

I'd put down all my ammunition

I'd wondered why'd it taken me so long

But Lord knows that I'm not you

And If I was I wouldn't be so cruel

Cause waiting on love ain't so easy to do

Must I always be waiting waiting on you?

Must I always be playing playing your fool?

No I can't always be waiting waiting on you

I can't always be playing playing your fool, fool

Just as I had finished a couple more auditioning students had showed up. Then I noticed that one of them had been Gabriela, and that seemed to make me zone out or something.

"Tomorrow," I had heard either Dom or Mr. Schuester tell me. Either way, it didn't seem to matter, I fell walking down the steps on the side of the stage, and then I heard laughing.

"Thanks, I'm alright," I announce to Gabriela and the boy. Though, the boy had seemed to have other things on his mind.

"That's good to know," I hear the boy announce, as though he had thought he had caused it.

"Hi Gabby," I finally announce, once I had finally found the words, and then smile, as I try to spike my hair.

"You know this boy?" the boy finally speaks.

"Well yeah, I had to help him find his chem class. Silas, this my brother, Eddie," she tells me, and then quickly smiles.

"I have to get to the bookstore," I tell her. I could already tell that her brother was a jerk, and I could already tell that he didn't like me.

* * *

[Gabriela]

"You like him," I heard my brother, after Silas had left.

"Yeah, and your point?" I ask sardonically.

"Well he seems like a tool," Eddie tells me. Come figure, my older brother, trying to be King Asshole this year.

"Why? Because he reads? Wow, so judgmental," I tell him. Then the two people holding the auditions, finally notice that we are there.

"Are you two auditioning?" the curly haired guy asks.

"I am, I don't know what my idiot brother is doing," I tell the older person.

"I'm Mr. Schuester," he tells me, as though he noticed I had been trying to figure out who he was.

"I'm Gabriela Hudson," I tell him happily, as though I had wanted him to remember my name, and I'm auditioning with _Since U Been Gone_ by the amazing Kelly Clarkson," I tell him, and the other boy, aside my brother who had been there.

"When you're ready," he tells me with a smile.

Here's the thing we started out friends

It was cool but it was all pretend

Yeah yeah

Since U Been Gone

You dedicated you took the time

Wasn't long till I called you mine

Yeah Yeah

Since U Been Gone

And all you'd ever hear me say

Is how I pictured me with you

That's all you'd ever hear me say

But Since U Been Gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get

What I want

Since U Been Gone

How can I put it? You put me on

I even fell for that stupid love song

Yeah, yeah

Since U Been Gone

How come I'd never hear you say

I just wanna be with you

I guess you never felt that way

You had your chance you blew it

Out of sight, out of mind

Shut your mouth I just can't take it

Again and again and again and again

Since U Been Gone

"Thank you Gabriela," the younger boy tells me, as I walk down from the stage. I had done it.

"Thanks," I tell him with a smile. I again, hadn't had to wonder where Caitlin was. I knew she was either with Luke Erikson, or in the dance studio. Or both. Chances were both. She loved to dance, it was her obsession.

* * *

[Edward]

"So what are you doing Edmond, you going or not?" I advance to my brother, when someone had walked in, and then back out, as though he had forgotten something.

"Very funny, as to how Edmond was the dumb boy in _Chronicles of Narnia,_" he protests, as he rolls his dark brown eyes that he had gotten from our father.

"Just go," I tell him, as I push him towards the stage, and then he finally gives in.

"If you don't mind Mr. Schuester, I would like to do this acappella style for _She's Always A Woman_ by Billy Joel.

Immediately though, I had eyed the red haired boy that had been been sitting on stage, as I had said it.

She can kill with a smile

She can wound with her eyes

She can ruin your faith with her casual lies

And she only reveals what she wants you to see

She hides like a child

But she's always a woman to me

She can lead you to love

She can take you or leave you

She can ask for the truth

But she'll never believe

And she'll take what you give her as long as it's free

Yeah, she steals like a thief

But she's always a woman to me

Oh, she takes care of herself

She can wait if she wants

She's ahead of her time

Oh, and she never gives out

And she never gives in

She just changes her mind

She will promise you more

Than the Garden of Eden

Then she'll carelessly cut you

And laugh while you're bleedin'

But she'll bring out the best

And the worst you can be

Blame it all on yourself

Cause she's always a woman to me

She is frequently kind

And she's suddenly cruel

She can do as she pleases

She's nobody's fool

But she can't be convicted

She's earned her degree

And the most she will do

Is throw shadows at you

But she's always a woman to me

"Thank you, be in the music room tomorrow, immediately after school, because you just landed yourself a spot in the New Directions," Mr. Schuester told me, as I had met up with my younger sister.

"He's straight, you know?" I hear my sister tell me, as we had exited the auditorium.

"How do you know?" I ask wondering, though secretly, I had been sure that she was right.

"Because he wasn't eying you back, and I have class with him, where he was totally flirting with this other girl, Amanda Wilson," I tell him.

"Boys can be bisexual, you know," he shoots back. "But forget that for now, lets gets some pizza, I'm starving," I tell her so we can change the subject.

* * *

[Gwen]

"So you're telling me that tonight I can go see Percy Jackson for a discount price?" my brother, Oscar asks.

"Yes, Oz, that would be correct," I tell him. "Just let me finish up here first," I tell him, as I go for another archery shoot.

"Mom told you not to worry about it, besides, shouldn't you be studying for a test tomorrow, or something?" I wonder, as I fire the arrow, and just miss the bulls eye.

"Well yeah," he tells me, as he just shrugs, and looks down at the ground.

"I had class with Beth today," he tells me, as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"What was she like?" I ask, because now he had struck up a conversation, I had wanted to know little of.

"She's a Steinbeck fan, and has read all of his books, and that she will easily pass the class. She unlike mom, is actually, a really good cook," my little brother tells me.

"Is she in theater?" I ask wondering, as I pack up the archery equipment.

"I don't know," he answers me, as I get back from taking the equipment to the shed.

"I do however know that she is in the glee club," he adds as we head to the car.

* * *

[Back inside – Isiah]

"There he is," I hear one of my former hookups call out. I wasn't sure if it had been me, that she had hollered over about.

Then I realized that it was. _The door. Go in the door._ I tell myself.

When I go in, someone had been singing off key, and I almost wanted to yell at her to shut up, because she was giving me a headache. Then I had realized who it was. Amanda Levy.

I had come to the stage, and saw that the red haired boy on stage was Dom Schuester, and that his father had been there as well. I was screwed.

"You here to audition?" Dom's father, Mr. Schuester asked curiously.

"Yeah," I saw instantly without thinking, as my brown eyes meet the other football player.

"You're up then," Mr. Schuester tells me, as he points to the stage, as though, I had been his last hope or something.

"I'll be singing _How to Save a Life," _I tell them, and then wait a couple of seconds to singing something.

Step one – you say, "We need to talk."

He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best

'Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

Pray to God, he hears you

And I pray to God, he hears you

And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

"Well, not only are a football player, you are also as of now, a member of the glee club. You can work it out with Nick tomorrow," Mr. Schue tells me happily.

"Thanks Mr. Schue," I tell him, as I head back towards the exit to get into the main hall.

Unexpectedly, I just about run into a girl, who had a pixie cut, which was dirty blond, and had looked like a boy with a clique lesbian look.

"Oh sorry, I'm looking for my older brother," she tells me, as she looks over me, as though, he was going to magically appear. "He has Asperger´s," she tells me, now seeming worried.

"I can help you look, if you want, I have nothing else to do," I tell him, which wasn't technically a lie. I only had to get to work, but they would understand. I hoped.

"Do you think he might be in some other room, or looking for you?" I ask, hoping that she had overlooked the idea of that.

"I'm Isaiah, by the way," I finally introduce, then I realized that she wouldn't give me her name.

"The music room. He likes singing," she tells me, as though the idea had finally come to her.

"What about the music room?" I ask her sounding confused.

"I think that might be where he is," she whispers.


End file.
